Fatal Infestation : Outbreak In Italy
by PumpkinDreamer
Summary: The peace in Italy has been disrupted because of one creation from two scientist that caused a deadly infestation in the country but, thats not the good part because the one who caused the outbreak of such a deadly infestation put his loved ones in danger especially his youngest daughter who he adores . What will become of her will she survive this ordeal? Or will she die? Ocx?
1. Chapter 1

**Cutix33Ryotsu: hurray! A new story that I have finally worked up the nerve to start! I am determined to finish this so please enjoy! Oh by the way I will say this one time! And one time only! I do not own KHR okay! **

* * *

The world was suppose to be a normal place. A place where you live , grow , died and then be reborn into another life. It was the life cycle of any living creature of the universe. That was what was normal for humans , animals , plants or any living organsim on the planet. It was all apart of nature. A natural order of the universe. A set order to keep everything balanced, but if that natural order was distrupted. What would happen then? Did you ever wonder? would everything be destroyed?

What would humanity do?

Nobody never trully knows what would happen. That my friends is one of the scariest thought of all because we fear the unkown.

* * *

A girl walks down the hallway wearing a white v-neck t-shirt with light blue capris. Her hair a short Azure blue with normal brown eyes. Her skin a light tan peachy colour with nice pinkish red lips.

Her brown eyes looked slightly drowsy as she yawned, taking her glasses off to rub her tired eyes. The young teen looked drowsy as she walked down the long hallway of her school. She adjusted her nice light blue sweater before turning to her classroom.

'just another day of Middle school how nice' she thought opening the door. The room was half empty since she was early today. The girls parents woke her up early wanting to get her out of the house before they had to work.

She sighed walking to her desk slowly. Her already tired eyes looking as if they are ready to close.

'I knew staying up all night playing video games was a bad idea' she thought trudging to her desk. When she tripped over her own feet falling face first into her desk banging her head.

"ow" she winced laying on the floor. A few girls giggled seeing her in pain.

"Oh my gawd what a loser" one of them said laughing at her. The girls whispered and laughed as she got up sitting at her seat feeling rather annoyed and embarressed.

'why can't they just pretend that I'm not here like they usually do' she grumbled in thought turning towards the window. She stared at the blue skies before opening the bag she was carrying over her shoulders, pulling out her notebook. Then placing it on her desk she pulled out a blue pen to write.

'Dear, Notebook,

I am currently in class finally after walking for over thirty minutes. I fell yet again on my face from tripping over air, stupid right? It was like the fourth time its happen this week.

To my annoyance I was laughed at by some girls and is now currently waiting for the bell to ring, I wish it would ring already. It would save me the boredom of staring off into space'

She hummed stopping in her writing thinking if what to write next. When an idea popped into her mind.

' okay aside from staring off into space. I could just write to you my beloved notebook, thou this is the first time I've ever written in this one. I guess this is where I introduce myself to you, my name is Mihana Leir, I am well a self resevered some what of a shy girl who loves to play video games. My favorite hobby is writing in journals and being a loner in the corner. I know not really exciting but hey its how I am. I have a mother and father (obviously) and two twin sisters.

My mother is a Lianna Heart Lier she is a currently 25 years old and works as high school teacher. Then there is my father. He's well a mad scientist being only 28 years old. His name is James Scott Leir who took on the name of my mothers name, he is currently working here in italy at some big corporation that I fail to care about. My twin sisters Ella and Stella. Ella is older being born one minute before Stella and there my older sisters at the age of eighteen and graduated. Yeah I know I am the baby of the family which I am surprisingly okay with ,The two are currently over seas in japan working in Namimori or was it tokyo? I dunno but they work for the company my dad works at here in italy. The company they work is apparently the third biggest company in the entire world seeing as they are placed in different parts of the world.

Amazing isn't it? Well to me not really. I hate that my two favorite sisters are so far away while I'm stuck here in italy. I love my parent obviously but I like to feel like a family. My dad is always working late while me and my mom are stuck at home eating dinner alone. It sucks really but I can't complain that much since well they bring in most of the money, but anyway thats my family and I am sorry but giving as the bell rang and the teacher is coming I should probably stop writing till next time bye-bi '

Mihana closed the notebook as soon as the teacher entered the classroom. She watched quietly as the teacher began her lesson. It wasn't till thirty minutes later. The teachers voice drowned out as she fell asleep on her desk.

The sound of the bell woke her up instantly as she yawned grabbing her stuff, putting it her bag then going on to her next class. There were a few students that entered the classroom before her. She ignored them knowing they wouldn't want to deal with her anway.

Mihana sighed sitting in the back of the class. Math was her worst subject. She hated being in this class since the teacher was keen on making her life a living hell.

'will probably be sent to the principals office for another stupid reason again' she thought to herself looking out the window. The teacher for math entered starting the second class of the day.

Mihana was glad the teacher didn't bug her today. She turned her head to look outside the window. The view of the trees where nice. The sky was all so very blue.

'mm I love the sky, I should write about it in my notebook' she hummed in thought. When she glanced at a girl who had long purple hair from the window.

'eh? Isn't that Rin Flarebeat?' she wondered to herself. The high pony tail of school famous archer. Her stunning blue eyes that captivated all the males in the school. She was said to have one the national championship of Archery. In all of italy. She is the legend of the school and the most popular.

'how like Rin to do archery at this time of day, she is always there at this time of day' Mihana smiled a little watching the idol of the school. She was cheerful and kind to everyone. There are rumours if you were to ever piss her off she would take your eye out with her arrows.

There was also a cold side to her. That made her look so cool. The girls wish they can be like her becauee of her stunning beauty.

'so lucky to be so cool and popular while I am nobody here invisble to the world' she hummed.

'actually I prefer to stay like this since , I am content' Mihana grinned a little going into her own little world. She turned her head to listen to the teacher only to loose intreast a second later.

When school got out at three. Mihana couldn't have been more happier as she left for home. The day had been long for her. She just wanted to get some sleep. The walk home was pleasant for her as always being alone with nature. The occasional wave of the hand and smile to people.

'funny how I can be so nice and friendly but have no friends' she thought feeling a bit down. The walk home suddenly felt even more lonelier with just herself.

'come on Mihana you have to be strong there will be a friend out there for you, some where' she thought hopeful. When her mind started to think of the postive things in life. She felt better.

When she arrived at home. Her mother Lianna smiled and hugged her.

"how was school my girl?" she asked lovingly hugging her.

"it was good" Mihana replied smiling.

"thats great dear , make any friends?" she asked a second later grabbing a glass of water from the kitchen. "nope" Mihana replied shutting the door taking her shoes off at the door.

"aw, don't worry your time will come when you make a friend" Lianna smiled at her youngest daughter encouragly.

"yeah , the day I make a friend will be the day the world ends" Mihanna muttered hanging her back pack on the hanger walking into the kitchen. She grabbed a class from the cupboard. Then shut the door putting the glass on the counter. Lianna just shook her head at her daughter.

"so, is dad coming home for dinner tonight?" Mihana asked grabbing the orange juice pouring it in the glass. Then putting it back in the fridge.

"no" Lianna answered in dissappointment. Mihana sighed closing the fridge door before looking at her mothers beautiful chocolate brown eyes.

"figures dad is so busy these day he barely has time for the both of us" Mihana pouted cutely as she took a sip of organe juice before twitching from the taste.

"now now, you know how your father Is with his work" Lianna smiled running her hand through Mihana's hair.

"this Orange juice taste like water" She said in disgust pouring it down the drain.

"sorry honey, I didn't have enough sugar" Lianna ruffled her soft azure blue hair that was like hers only longer. The colour more of a lighter blue compared to hers that was darker.

"pah, screw orange juice and sugar , I'm sticking to apple juice , anyway got homework to do will be down when dinner is ready"Mihana kissed her mothers cheek before running upstairs to her room. Lianna smiled at her daughter fondly before making preparations for dinner.

Mihana worked on her homework then played video games on her computer till dinner. Once she ate her food she went back to her game. Then went back to her game till it was time to get ready for bed. She climbed into her bed with her pj's after brushing her teeth. Then placed her glasses on the end table.

Lianna smiled at her daugther laying in the bed.

"Mom , why does Dad take his job so seriously? What if something were to go wrong in one of his experiments? Or with the project he is working on?" Mihana asked.

"that won't happen dear your father never makes mistakes" Lianna answered smiling.

"mom , he's human, and us humans make mistakes no matter how much of genuis he claims to be he is not a super hero" She said to her.

"okay smart ass, he won't make a big mistake like the last assitant before him, now go to sleep, night baby" Lianna shut the light off closing the door.

'riight, and now I'm worried that he'll make that mistake cause mom said that, I'm sure everything will be fine' Mihana thought closing her eyes drifting to sleep. The poor teen girl couldn't help but worry a little at the last second before she went into a dream filled sleep.

12:00 Am

James pinched the bridge of his nose unable to focus from being so tired. The latest subject had been killed from virus that his boss has been created. It was such a cute little bunny he name Flaky. The poor man cried a little from the loss of the animal.

'just a little more, Eric probably finishe'd with the little virus he's made and is probably going to use it on a human test subject' he thought grumbling. His blue eyes looking over some file. There was a family photo of his wife and three daughters at the edge of the desk.

He looked over at the picture smiling before contuing his work on the vaccince. It was just incase something went wrong with the virus. The virus that was called 'Viral-19324 ' also known as the 'X-Virus' he stared at the said virus. That was in a little bottle. The liquid was a purplish green colour.

He picked up the bottle to stare at the liquid. The virus wasn't toxic to humans. It only affected small animals and killed them from the inside. The vaccine was being created to counter act with this Virus.

A phone rang at his desk making him jump. It startled him as he watched in horror as the bottle shattered and broke on the vaccine that he was making. The reaction from the virus was quite intruging as the colour changed to a light red color.

James mix the virus and vaccine together only to smile at the results. He ran to his boss upon his discovery.

Eric Wilder who is the current manager of the company was pleased with James newest discovery. He tested this new prototype on a human subject seeing as there wasn't any more animals. The results turned out dissapointed as the human died. Eric sighed leaving to his office.

James sighed hoping that the results would be good. Instead he walked back to his office sad.

1:00 Am

Alone officer went to the clean up the dead body that was an unfortunate victim of yet another fail experiment. The problem the body that was suppose to be there was no where to be seen.

James went to the washroom. He had been working too hard for far to long and needed a break.

'perhaps I should call it a night and go home finally' he thought to himself walking out of the bathroom. He looked at a mirror infront of him seeinf dark circle under his eyes. His dark brown hair a little messy with his lab coat a bit wrinkled. He fixed his tie wishing he was at home with his beloved wife and youngest daughter Mihana. He loved them deeply and wished he would spend more time with them.

'since this was a fail, I might as well take a week off and spend time with them, I know they miss me especially my sweet Mihana' he thought fondly.

He was in a daze feeling happiness thinking of his lovable family. That great and wonderful feeling he had vanished when he heard a loud scream coming from the room where they had experimented on a human an hour ago. He would never have guessed that nine hours from now his precious daughter who is the youngest of the family would be forced to fight for her own survival. It never occured to him that entire human race was in danger because of such an unnatural effect from a virus to a human body.

* * *

**Cutix33Ryotsu: hope you enjpyed the first chapter! Please read and review! No flames please~**


	2. Chapter 2

Lianna looked at her daughter as she rolled on her bed with her covers. She sighed grabbing her blanket then yanking them off of her daughter.

"Mihana get up you have to get to school and I'm late for work" she said shaking her gently. Mihana groaned rolling to the side.

"I made bacon~" she sang. Mihana sprang to life the momment she heard the word bacon.

"Bacon! " The teen ran down stairs into the kitchen to eat leaving her mother smiling behind her.

Mihana ate all her food. Then ran to get ready for school. She put on the same clothes she wore yesterday, knowing they weren't dirty. She grabbed her glasses before gathering her things.

Lianna stood at the door.

"I'm way late but would you like me to drive you?" she asked. Mihanna grinned hugging her.

"yes! Please!" Mihana grabbed her bag then put on her shoes before running to the car.

Lianna drove her to school feeling happy for no reason. Today was justna really great day.

"bye honey have a great day at school!" She smiled at her daughter. Mihana kissed her mothers cheek before entering the building.

'Its going to be a great day!' she thought humming to herself. That whole it was going to be a great turned out to he a lie. When the teacher sent her to the principals office for no reason. Mihana grumbled sitting on the chair that was directly infront of the secretary.

A tv hung up in the corner of the room. That was playing the news about things she didn't care about. Mihana turned away from the television. When a trouble maker of a student walked out of the principals office not looking to happy.

She watched her fellow student leave waiting for the principal calling for her. The girl sat there for ten mintues when the secratary finally told her to just go into the office. She complied entering the office only to be yelled at the principal for no reason at all.

'he looks a bit pale is he scared of something?' Mihana wondered pushing her glasses up on her nose.

"You have a weeks detention!" he announced harshly.

"I didn't even do anything wrong" she tried to defend herself when she was yelled at even more.

Mihana's great move was diminshing the more she was being yelled for not doing anything wrong. When something flew passed her cheek. It was so fast and sudden. That the principal himself was shocked.

The slightly distress girl felt some liquid drip from her cheek. She touched her cheek to see blood on her finger.

'what the heck just happened?' she thought turning around to see a knife embedded into the wall, walking over to the knife. She pulled it out seeing a note attached to the knife.

The principal fumbled a little looking even more scared.

"uh, y-you should go back to class now t-that will be all for now go on now" he stuttered.

Mihana wordlessly left taking the fancy looking knife with her.

'what was that all about? And this knife' she thought looking at the knife. It had bit of blood on the tip of it so she wiped it off with her sleeve. The note attached to it she took it off to read.

'A good luck charm of mine for you to hold for me, be glad the prince is so nice to get you out of trouble' she read the phase over before crumpling the paper and tossing it in the garbage.

'The prince? Sounds like some arrogant guy but I'd have to thank him for getting me outta a trouble who knows maybe his good luck charm will work for me' she hummed in thought. Then inspected the knife as she turned in the direction of the nurse's office.

The knife she was lookiing at had a pretty design along the hilt of the blade. There where little red roses and looked as if it was from some one who was royalty.

'Maybe this guy really is someone from royalty' she shrugged putting the knife in her pocket. Then entered the nurse's office.

"oh Mihana how are you?" the nurse smiled kindly.

"I am fine Emma could you bandage my cheek please? I got cut" she asked.

"certainly dear come and sit down here and I'll fix you right up" Emma smiled at her.

Mihana nodded sitting down on the chair. The nurse went to work on the cut on her cheek.

"How is your mother these days?" Emma asked wiping the blood and disinfecting the cut.

"she's good , today she looked like she was going to have a great day" Mihana grinned a little.

"thats wonderful , me and your mother go way back before she had you, we were and still are the greatest of friends, thou I would be lying if I wasn't worried about the principle he got caught up into something really bad and got into deep lately he's been paranoid that somebody is going to kill him " Emma blushed a little.

"sorry I am rambling" she put a band aid on her cheek. Mihana blinked and stared at her for a long time before getting up knowing she was done.

"Thank you Nurse Emma, I shall be going now thank you for bandaging my cheek" Mihana smiled at her.

"your such a nice girl, and no problem dear, come back anytime your hurt and I will patch you up right away" she smiled even more. Mihana nodded closing the door.

'I wonder what that was about' she went into thought tilting her head. When she shrugged and walked down the hallway with her bag.

Lunchtime

It was one of those rare day for Mihana to eat out here alone. The lunch she ate in silence was a ham sandwich.

'This day seems so boring and ordinary, the most suckiest part of it all is that I forgot my trusty notebook so I can't even write anything' she sighed finishing her lunch. Then laid on the roof top staring up at the sky.

'Will I always be this lonely?' she thought going into the pocket of her sweater. She pulled out the inife that had cut her cheek this morning.

'who threw this? Was this really a good luck charm it seems so deadly like it could take any life but at the same time it looked so well cared for' She thought staring at her own reflection from the silver blade. She poked the tip that cut her instantly.

'wow, its razor sharp' she thought staring at the knife some more. She started twirling it through her fingers out of boredom.

Mihana then went to her bag pulling out her Mp3 player to listen to music. She stayed laying there playing with a deadly lucky charm, with head phones in her ears. The world around her didn't matter anymore as she was in her own little world.

A scream was all it took for every student to start freaking out and panicking. There were so many of them that ran for there lives. It happened all so suddenly when the announcment went on after lunch.

The school was in chaos. There were muderious screams coming from all over the place as students and teachers ran for there lives.

Mihana was the only one who didn't hear what had happened. She was still listening to the music with head phones in her ears. The music going full blast. She wasn't even aware that lunch had been over for over ten minutes. That is intill people burst onto the roof. That startled Mihana.

She blinked sitting up from the ground. The little knife still in her hand. She took the ear phones off turning off her Mp3 player placing it in her bag.

'whats going on?' she thought picking her bag up from the ground once she stood up from the ground. She walked along the wall to peek out of the corner. There she seen a group of students looking very fearful at something.

Mihana blinked seeing the fear on there faces. Her heart started beating rapidly as she walked closer to see what it was that they where so afraid of. Why did they look so afraid. What was happening. The life in there faces gone as they all looked pale. The teacher who she never knew was trying to brave for the students.

'I don't understand why are they so scared?' her answers where herd. When the teacher was attacked. The grip on the knife in her right hand. Tightened so much as she was frozen stiff from her spot. The blood spraying all over the students. The human like monster started chowing done the teacher. The student screamed bloody murder from fright.

They where eaten next. The only thing Mihana saw was blood spraying every where on the rooftop. The human like monster. Had feast on there flesh.

'This isn't happening' she denied watching as ate they her fellow students. She turned away from such a horrible sight. Thats when she realized that there were screams every where. Mihana felt a bit sick from seeing a human eating another human. The stench of blood was starting to reach her nose. She walked towards the fence feeling a bit dizzy. She covered her mouth wanting to puke.

When she looked up panting a little from the sudden nauseous feeling she was getting. The sight before her made herself wish she didn't. There where teachers and students every where running for there lives. Her heart raced more as she watched people getting eaten by other people. Then saw other committing suicide as if it would save there humanity. Those other people who were being eaten sprung to life.

Mihana fell to her knee's. The horrible sights still freash in her mind. She was terrfied with fear like everyone else. She couldn't move from her spot as tears formned from the corner of her eyes. The death toll finally getting to her. The world around her shattering with every scream she could here going on around her.

'why couldn't they stop? The screams of fear and agonizing pain, the sound of those things eating people, the terrfying solution that everything is fallen before your eyes' she looked at the ground in thought tears falling from her eyes. When she heard nose coming up from her.

Mihana slowly turned to see a person. It was a person but the person before her. Had blood dripping from there mouth. There teeth a disguting yellow with blood everywhere on its face. The eyes weren't normal as it walked to her slowly.

Her eyes were wide as she watch the thing get closer to her. She backed into fence feeling scared.

What was she hoping for? Somebody to save her. That her knight and shining armour was going to come to her rescue?

That she woukd have someone next to her to support her. That she would get help from another person.

Her head sunk down as another bitter reality hit her for the secind time today.

Its always been like this for her. There was never any moral support from others not even her teachers. She was always alone since elementary. Nobody approached her nobody came for her.

'I am always alone' she thought as the knife in her right hand had cut her.

'there was never a person there for me, nobody ever cared, its always been this way' her head slowly rose as memmories went through her mind.

The creature drawing near.

'its sad isn't it? Staring at death in the face realize your going to die alone' her eyes grew angry. When she felt something build up inside of her.

'That no one but your family will mourn for your death, cause they never knew you' she twitched.

"I refuse" she took a step back.

"I refuse to die alone like this!" she threw the knife in right hand straight in the skull of the creature. It was a lucky break as it fell to the ground with a knife in its head.

She panted having to feel a rush of adrenline. She glared wiping the frame of her glasses before walking to the now dead human like creature.

She pulled the knife out of its skull, staring at the bloodied knife. She wiped the blood using the clean part of the shirt on the dead human. Then looked at the other dead walkers. She snuck to the door not making a sound opening the door. She needed to get outta of here. It wasn't safe for her in the school it probably wasn't safe anywhere. The only thing she was determine to do was to get out alive.

An hour later

The hallways where silent as Mihana stared at the walker. She threw a rock at the wall to see that moved in the direction of the sound. She was on the second floor now things have quite down.

'there are like eight of them on this floor' she thought counting the heads of dead walkers she can see, there was a lot of blood in the walls. It was every where.

'it be a waste of time going through the classrooms, I should contuie my way down stairs' she thought glad the stairs where right next to her. She went down the stairs opening the door.

She looked both ways to see there were nothing in site just blood.

'even more blood' she grumbled walking down the hallway. The lockers where heavily damaged probably from being bashed into so many times from other students

'to think an hour ago everything was normal funny how life can change so quickly' she thought still aware of surrounding. She forced herself to relax knowing nothing was around to harm her.

The girl came across the storage room that was next to gym. Only to be suddenly grabbed by a hand and pulled inside as it was quickly shut leaving the hall empty.

* * *

**Cutix33Ryotsu: another chapte down! Hopefull it will get better for you i rated it M for safety messures with all the violence and stuff and way tillnext time uh no flames please?**


	3. Chapter 3

Mihana stared at the guy before. She felt a little bad because the momment he grabbed her she went to slice him with the sharpened knife she was carrying with her out of fright. It was a good things this guy had pretty good reflexs or face would of been slash.

"woah, its okay I'm not going to hurt you and I'm not one of those things" he said to her. She stared at him before lowering her guard. Her eyes drifted from his hazel green eyes to the other people in the room.

Three girls one boy all looked like some from different classes. There was a minor surpised look seeing the idol of the school with her bow. Her eyes where cold as she silently stared at the equpiment on the wall infront of her.

"what class are you from?" he asked acting friendly. Mihana eye'd him a little bit. The soft light brown hair. His hazel green eyes bright full of life. The smile was well charming. Mihana averted her gaze from him.

"Mihana Lier from class 2-A I am only a second year sempai" She replied.

"Thats fine! My name is Kota Saji are you japanese?" he asked curiously.

Mihana shook her head.

"I just say a few words cause I watch Anime sometimes because me sister likes to send me seris to watch guess there Otaku" Mihana replied.

'speaking of wich how are they? Its sad to just finally wonder if there okay when all you want to do is survive' she thought looking a bit sad.

"I see I'm from class 3-A, a third year these three are from my clasd also third years while Rin here is well the same year as you" Kota said smiling kindly. She nodded looking at Rin who turned her head. She had a heated glare at Kota before ignoring him.

The three other girls approached Mihana.

"My name is Eliza Kinderson and this my best friend Alyssa Kite and Tabitha Greenwood" Eliza introduced.

"Nice to meet you" Mihana said politely as they smiled with ease.

"finally somebody friendly better then miss I don't trust anybody here really such a bitch" Eliza muttered. Mihana slightly glared at her.

"Thats not very nice Eliza, you should learn how to talk to people properly because they be very person that saves your life when every body abondons you" she said to her. Eliza glared at her.

"what did you say!?" She screamed grabbing Mihana by the collar.

"dont disrespect Rin infront of me and beside , we have an even dire situation at our hands here or do you want to be like one of those things out there because the way I see it if you all want to survive were going to have to work together" Mihana said seriously. Kota grabbed Eliza's wrist.

"She's right Eliza we have more important things to worry about then petty arguments cool it" he said. Eliza glared.

Mihana just watched as she went back with her friends. Eliza had brown hair with brown eyes really normal looking girl if you count that she wore to mich make up on her face.

Alyssa was holding on to Tabitha. Alyssa black hair with golden eyes. Tabitha a typical blond with blue eyes thou looked a bit on the shy side instead of the slutty bitchy type of girls.

Rin had glanced at Mihana who sat down next to her. Then looked away from her holding her bows close.

"Okay well anyone got any ideas? Are we going to stand here twiddling our thumbs all day?" Eliza grumbled crossing her arms.

"We could get help from another Teacher" Alyssa suggested smiling brightly.

"b-but Alyssa all the teachers have been killed what good would that do?" Tabitha shakily said as she tighten her grip on Alyssa.

"phone the police" Eliza said smirking like it was the best idea in the world.

Kota sighed.

"don't you think we should do something like gather food or something?" he questioned.

'There planning to stay here?' Mihana questioned herself as a bottle of water was handed to her. She looked at the who offered.

"Thank you Rin" She smiled at her. Rin looked away as she took a drink.

"what do you think?" Rin asked suddenly.

"eh?" Mihana blinked at her. Rin's stunning blue eyes bore holes into her brown eyes. She looked in thought thinking about what to do for herself. Her family flashed into her mind. Then the deaths of the students of this school. The severity of the situation.

"what are you going to do stay with them?"Rin asked not even looking at her.

"no, I can't because I want to live staying her will only get me killed, I rather go out and risk my life escaping this hell hole then be a caged birds with her wings clipped" she said determined. Rin stared at her a little a smirk forming from the corner of her lips.

"er.. Well thats what I was going to do anyway" Mihana flushed looking away in embarrassment.

"well what are you going to do Mihana?" Kota asked. She looked at him standing up from sitting a tire like chair.

"I'm sorry I can't stay here, I will be leaving to escape this school" she replied.

"thats suicide!" Kota yelled at her.

"I don't care we have the right to choose where we go and my choice is to dance with death to escape this hellish school with the only means to survive and figure out what happened sorry my choice is final" Mihana smiled at her.

"but what about your friends? Dont you have someone here you care about to support you?" Kota asked. Mihana smiled at him.

"No, I don't have friends who care about me like you or Eliza " She answered truthfully. Kota eyes widen in shock. Mihana walked to the door grabbing a baseball bat from the corner.

"You seriously are a loser and a freak" Eliza said to her smirking. Mihana said nothing opening the door she smiled at Eliza.

"Thats great then cause now I know I am a better person then you will ever be, because at least I know where I stand and who I am as a person then some fake girl who hides behind a mask like a scared little mouse , coward" She said making Eliza's eyes widen. She smiled kindly at her.

"I'm sure under all that make up your just as beautiful and unique like the other people out in this world" she stepped out closing the door leaving the girls and Kota stunned by her words.

Rin stared at the closed door and smiled.

Mihana grabbed hold of the bat she was carrying walking up to one of the dead walkers. She smashed into the hard. The skull bashed in as blood sprayed out of its head. She kicked the thing into another before swinging it as hard as she could. The front entrance was close.

'I guess I will have to fight my way through' she thought grabbing hold of her bat then swinging it hard as she fought against the dead walkers. There heads being bashed in with a bat seemed kill them instantly. Her lucky charm of a knife safely in her pocket. It seemed to act as token of good luck for her.

The blood and head flew all over the place the harder she swung. It felt as If something inside of her was changing the more she killed these monsters. She wondered if it was thrill of feeling that power. The rush of adrenaline. The swing of the bat to the left as another head was bashed in the head. When it fell to the ground blood oozed out. The bat was now shattered in pieaces.

The sudden high of fighting for her life slowly left her as she panted. Her brown focused on the dead bodies around. In her adrenalime rush just how many of these things she killed. They all lay around her. The only thing she felt through it all was the enjoyment of killing. It was frightening really to have such a power.

It was almost scary. She looked at her hands remebering that her body movement reacted on there own once she started to kill them. When she wasn't really paying attention to what was doing. Then how did she kill these things so easily, was it instinct. That instinct to defend herself and keepeing her safe.

'just how incredible can one person be?' she wondered. Then looked at the bodies. She remeber's these bodies were once humans. Though they never knew what had happened to them they were still humans. There life is just as precious as everyone else. The weight of life suddenly made the burden on her shoulders much more heavier. The selfish choice to stay alive and survive. This heavy burden of life making her life a bit darker.

'how to deal with such a harsher reality, of living knowing death is right here with you'Mihana smiled despite the tears. Her clothes where a bit bloody but she didn't care. The sanity she held was shattered a little as she felt scared a lone again, by herself in this huge school. She could go back to the human companions before but that would mean going back on her mission she set fo herself. The front doors infront of her as if it was staring her in the face.

She took a deep breathe gathering up as much sanity she had to keep herself from breaking. When she was going to take a step and arrow flew passed her cutting the bandage on her cheek. The arrow had embedded itself in a walker that was right behind her.

Mihana jumped feeling startled when it feel to the ground dead. Her eyes turned to see Rin standing there he bow ready and armed. She lowered her bow walking towards her.

"Rin?" Mihana manged to call out of the shock.

Rin stopped infront of her.

"I want to go with you, I'd choose dancing with death with you then staying with those idiots any day" She spoke smiling.

The harsh world Mihana was forced to face was suddenly a bit brighter as she broke out in tears hugging Rin.

Rin eyes widen from the sudden contact. She flushed in embarressed coughing awkwardly before patting her head soothingly.

"okay , you idiot lets go before more of those damned things come" Rin said.

"Thank you Rin-chan" She sniffed as Rin pushed her forcible out the door.

"idiot" Rin muttered watching Mihana landed on the ground face first. She sighed walking out the of the front door picking the crumpled up girl from the ground grabbing her glasses.

Mihana grinned adjusting herself standing. Rin used her yukata to clean her glasses handing it to her once they were clean.

"thanks, Rin lets go!" She suddenly cheered running pulling Rin with her escaping the school.

Five hours later.

"wow, Rin-chan I didn't know your dad was a master martial artist and swords men" Mihana sparkled.

"will you be quite already its embarrasing and what are we even doing? Or going ?" Rin asked looking at her surroundings.

"its getting late" Rin said realizing the daylight slowly diminishing.

"I was thinking to see if my mom is alright but now I'm not sure if its a good idea" Mihana said eyes the streets and her surrounding as well.

"it would be hard to move in the dark with out sight and you don't have a weapon to defend yourself" Rin added.

"Your right and my house is far from here since its close to our school" Mihana sighed looking down.

"you mean we passed your house with out saying anything?" Rin twitched.

"sorry it must of crossed my mind in my rush of wanting to see my mother" she answered truthfully

Rin sighed a little.

"thats fine, my house isn't far from here we can stay there for the night my father is over seas in Japan, Namimori anyway visiting. An old friend of his in his Trainee Days" Rin said.

"I see and your mother?" Mihana asked.

"I never knew her , she died giving birth to me" Rin answered walking ahead. Mihana felt bad for asking walking next to her. When she was bobbed on the head lighty by bow.

"Dont worry about it , you. can't miss someone you don't know , but I am grateful for her giving me life"Rin smiled at that. Mihana nodded in understanding fallowing Rins lead.

"back there when you said you had no friends was it true?" Rin asked.

"Yeah, it was no body was there for me since. Elementary school , but thats okay. I guess since my family was all I need I guess" She smiled at her.

"I'd be lying if I said it isn't lonely though, its nice though to talk to you, Rin since from the begining I 've alway admire you" she said truthfully.

"idiot!" Rin hit on the head stopping in her tracks. A flush on her cheeks.

"were here so stop saying embarrasseing things" Rin stuttered. Mihana looked up at the house. She smiled looking up at her house. Her eyes immediately sparkled at the house.

"wow, Rin its the most beautiful thing in the world, are you rich!?" She sparkled at her.

"I told you. stop saying embarrassing things" Rin said pulling her forward.

Mihana immediately went to the bathroom to shower. Rin on the other hand stared at the sword on the wall, the blacked sheath of the sword that her father held dear. A sword that would of been passed down to her if she had chosen that path.

"Ryu" She said reaching up at the sword. She took it off the wall to see take it out of its sheath. The blade still shined. It was well taken care of even though she never used it in her life. Mihana in the shower made her think.

'First real friend I ever make and its when this world goes to hell' she sat the down with the blade.

"Ryuchi guardian of this sword as your former master I order you to help me protect Mihana Lier my first real friend" She said then prayed.

A slight flicker of a flame made her smile. When she heard the door opening.

"Rin-chan do have clothes I can wear?" Mihana asked.

"I do but first come here Mihana" Rin ordered. Mihana blinked walking forward. She stopped infront of Rin blinking curiously. When the blade was handed to her

"eh?" Mihana blinked taking the blade from her hands.

"what is this?" she asked. Rin smiled a little at her.

"my gift to you, my family heirloom" Rin asnwered.

"eh!? For you to give me something so important! " Mihana looked guitly. Rin flicked her forehead.

"itai!" Mihana rubbered her forehead that was all red.

"its alright, I want you to have it since I am already devoting my life to protect you from these creatures it shall be the symbol of my friendship to you" Rin said to her.

"friend? You mean, your really going to accept a girl like me as your friend?" Mihana looked happy for the first time in her life.

"thats right our journey ahead is a long one, so you better be ready" Rin told her walking to the door opening it, taking a step out.

"Rin-chan why did you choose me? Instead of all thoses other people?" Mihana asked her.

"I don't know, but for some reason, you remind me of myself in the aspect of being lonely having no friends becuase unlike them you don't care about status and would like me for who I am and accept me o matter what I would become" Rin answered but then blushed turning away from her.

"At least thats what I think so uh wait there , I will get you something to wear to bed" Rin said leaving the room. Mihana got changed in pj's then went to bed feeling happy having to made a new friend that would last forever.

* * *

**Cutix33Ryotsu:another chapter? Hurray? Uh so till next time!**


	4. Chapter 4

Mihana woke up early in the morning staring up at the ceiling. She looked over at the sword that was given to her last night by Rin. She sat up from the bed grabbing the sword. She took the blade , pulled it out of its sheath.

'what a beautiful blade' she thought looking over at her glasses. She took them from end table and put them on.

Once she put the blade back in its sheath she stood up from the bed. Rin had opened the door throwing her clothes at her.

"Rin-chan?" She stared at her for a minute.

"I made food once your done we can eat together downstairs" Rin said shutting the door. Mihana stared at the door before looking at her clothes. They smelt cleaned the blood stains where gone.

'you know thinking of what happened yesterday makes you wonder how it happened' she thought taking the night gown off. She then proceeded to put on her bra and underwear. Then her v-neck t-shirt. Her capris and light blue sweater.

'My look seems complete' she smiled grabbing the blade then walked downstairs into the kitchen. The place was really luxurious. It still surprised Mihana how rich Rin was a little.

Rin was sitting down at the table waiting patiently for Mihana to sit down across from her.

'wow, Rin-chan looks so beautiful in that Kimono' She thought sitting down across from her. There was silence as Mihana started to eat the food Rin made.

" did you have a good sleep?" Mihana asked her after taken a few bite of rice.

"hardly, I watched the news to see how bad it was and from the looks of it, its not pretty" She answered. Mihana looked a little down casted.

"I see, I don't even know what happened yesterday , it was all still such a shock" Mihana agree'd using chopsticks to eat the rice.

"Should we go and find out about what happened? Or just try to escape the city? Or save it" Rin suggested putting her bowl down.

"eithier way, I will be there with you no matter what" She finalized getting up and putting the bowl in the sink.

Mihana smiled a bit before handing the bowl to Rin.

"Rin-chan, I don't know how to use a sword"She said honestly. Rin handed her a book.

"Read this and you will learn about it or you could just go into the dojo and practise, you seem to be the type of person who learns on instinct" Rin said turning to her.

"I need to work on my archery skills, and after phone my father" Rin said to her. Mihana nodded getting from the table.

"There putting this entire country on lock down in a few hours" she said to Mihana.

"eh?" Mihana blinked.

"Nothing gets in and nothing gets out, the threat is far to great so they are baracading everyone in this country with no means of caring of our own lives" She explained.

"So, The harshness of reality comes biting back to haunt us again, thats fine I'm already use to it" Mihana stood up from the ground.

"Are you going to practice?" Rin asked.

"Only for the day, Then tomorrow we set out to dance with death"She replied opening the door.

"If that'd the case I myself better got to practice" Rin said leaving the room.

Mihana practiced in the dojo for hours. She even read a little about the basics. It wasn't easy for to use the sword. She figure with more practice she would get the hang of it.

When she lay on the floor staring at the ceiling. Her family came to mind. She wondered how her mother was doing. Her dad who hadn't come home from work.

'are they alive? Are they well? What will happen to my future now that everything is fallen apart? Am I afraid?' She asked herself going into her pocket. She pulled out the deadly charm to stare at her own reflection.

"I might be making Ryuichi jelous looking at you" Mihana giggled a little putting it back in her pocket. She took the blade out from it sheath.

"You know, your going to be my only partner from now on alongside your former Master, so lets get along great okay?" Mihana grinned as the sunlight made the blade glint. An unspoken bond was created as she stared longer at the blade.

Mihana got up from the ground then opened the door of the dojo. She walked to the house to see Rin getting off the phone.

"How is your dad?" She asked.

"My father is fine, he told me that everything is going to be okay and that he can't get back to me since everyone is prohibited to fly here by the government" Rin said hanging the phone up thats is on the wall.

"Thats a good thing right? Since your dad won't be endanger of these things getting to him" Mihana said as Rin nodded. There was silence between them. When a loud crash was herd from outside. Rin and Mihana both looked in the direction of the sound running to see what was going on.

They looked through the curtain to see people coming out of the car. There were weapons in there hands fully armned.

"Military?" Mihana suggested.

"Thats highly unlikely, Military people don't wear black suits and ties" Rin said watching as they approached her house.

"I don't want to find out if there friendly lets bolt" Mihana said as Rin nodded her head.

Mihana went out the back door. They hopped the fence before she realized something.

"I forgot my bag in your house" She said. Rin looked at her.

"oh well lets just go already" Mihana said grabbing her companion then running far away from Rin's house.

The streets where silent with no people around. There were some car wreckage as they walked through all the mess. With the added bits of blood. It felt deserted.

"They don't seem to be coming out anytime soon" Mihana said trying not to pay attention to the once lively town they call home.

"We have more time to make it through this town" Rin said as they walked through the streets alone.

"are there any survivors?" Mihana just had to ask despite the dreadful answer.

"I don't know" Rin answered as they contuied to walk in silence.

It was odd that there was nothing in sight. There were just paper flying around. Wrecked cars and broken glass. It was like walking through a ghost town.

'Something is bound to happen one way or another' She thought to herself. When there were people banging on the door. Rin and Mihana looked at two males who where trying to get in the entrance of the mall.

"To think that we made it here before dark" Rin said as Mihana nodded.

"Rin-chan those things are being attracted to the sound we gotta help them" Mihana ran in the direction of the two male who where shouting and banging on the door.

Rin took out an arrow from her arrow bag on her back. She aimed and shot the arrow hitting a walker in the head. It fell to the ground in an instant. Mihana cut ones head off taking it out of its sheath. Rin looked at her.

"I see your learning fast" Rin said turning her head shooting one another in the head. The walkers where quickly apprpaching the two males. Mihana ran and jumped stabbing another in the head. She pulled the blade out slicing another in half. She turned to the males who looked at her shock.

"What are you idiots doing hurry up and run if you want to live" Mihana said to them as arrow flew past her hitting a walker. That was about to grab her. Mihana glared attacking them with her sword. The blood smell of blood was evident. She got lost in the slight blood lust she felt from every walker she killed.

"Mihana!" Rins voice brought her back to reality. She killed another running towards Rin. She stopped infront of her.

"are you okay?" Rin asked. Mihana shook her head grabbing Rins arm. Then running in the direction of the two males. That had the door opened.

The girl didn't even notice that someone had opened the door to safety.

'instead I wanted to stay and kill every single on of them with out a care in the world that I would die' Mihana thought to herself frowning. She sheath her blade walking into the entrance of the mall. Rin standing beside her.

"For us to find this mall so suddenly are we that lucky?" Rin asked. Mihana shrugged having to been a little distracted of the feeling she had earlier. When a guy took her hand.

"Thank you so much for saving us" he said grateful. Mihana blinked at him. He had brown eyes with brown hair. The other male had black hair. His eyes a deep royal blue.

"your welcome" She said looking away from him. Rin kicked him away from Mihana glaring.

"idiots you could of gotten us killed or better yet yourself killed" Rin glared more as the other stepped.

"Everybody is fine , so calm down beside if it wasn't for those guys we would of been Zombie food" The black hair guy pointed to a group of people. There were two cops holding two guys prisoners. One with blonde hair. The other looked a lot older. Two elder looking ladies looked scared. Four young adults. One looked to be a detective. The other assitant doctor. An actual doctor while the other one is an ordinary store clerk.

"Little girls like you shouldn't be carrying weapons" The policeman said walking towards Mihana. Mihana brought her sword out pointing her blade at his throat.

"Who are you to put on your authority that means nothing compared to the hell thats happening out there" She said glaring. The other went for his gun when Rin pointed her bow and arrow at him.

"one more move and I will kill you" Rin threatened. The air was tense when the detective pushed the policeman back.

"she's right stand down men, if anything we have no right to take away what could be keeping them alive it would be like murder" The detective said as they backed away from the two. Rin lowered her bow glaring daggers at the both of them.

Mihana sheathed her sword. Then looked at the others who looked frightened.

"I apologize for such a behaviour, I think we can all agree thats these two days haven't been favourable to anyone" She said smiling kindly trying to difuse the tension. It seemed to have worked as everyone all nodded there head.

"Those Zombies out there have infected all of Italy, what do you think should happen?" the black haired guy who was saved by the two girls asked. Mihana sat down in a chair. Rin sat next to her crossing her arms.

"how about we all get aquainted first before we start talking business" Mihana said holding her blade.

"why?" the other guy asked.

"Wouldn't you want to know the person who you have to place your trust in? Its common to feel distrust to a complete and total strangers"Rin replied eyeing three people. The two who were in hand cuffs.

The detective stopped the policemen from saying anything as he nodded.

"very well, I am Eric Jones a detective , those are my two lackeys, Arnold Ruth and Tyson Links "Eric said pointing to the two policemen.

"werid names" Rin commented making Mihana break out into a small introductions of one other came up. The two elder ladies are Helena and Rose. The Assitant doctor is Angelina the actual doctor Ruby. The two boys they saved were name Koji and Seiji. The two are brothers.

Mihana observed another as Eric started to discuss about what to do next. He looked wary of her and Rin along with the two cops. Her eyes went to two in cuffs who they didn't yet know of as she stared at the blonde male. His eys a darker brown. They had a gentle feel to them. Mihana then glanced at the other make who had black hair. He was older looking man, but to her they felt trust worthy. The cuffs around there wrist didn't matter to her.

"Eric who are the two males your lackeys have cuffed?"Mihana voiced out. Rin looked over to the two males. One was wearing a light brown fur coat. With red shirt and jeans. The other in a black suit and tie.

"who cares about them, there names aren't worth metioning, since there just mafia scum" Eric replied harshly. The two cops scuffed. Mihana eyes narrowed.

"Scum or not I'd like to know whose lives you are putting at risk" She answered truthfully.

"better yet , don't you think you should un cuffed them? They should have the freedom of choosing to live or to die by themselve" Mihana said as one of the cops ran over to her lifting her from the seat. He pushed her into the wall pointing a gun at her head.

"you think your top dog or something? Your just a stupid middle school student!" Arnold shouted at her. When he was taken down by Rin. Mihana was free'd thanks to Rin.

"whats wrong with you people?" she asked getting up from the ground.

"you think you cops are so great when there are millions of people out there dying!? " Mihana said walking over to Eric. She glared at him.

"if your so set in saving other peoplese lives you should be out there risking your asses for them but are you out there? No instead your hear trying to abuse your authority that means nothing! If anything you are no better then any criminals out there! You all mean nothing when others are dying at this very momment" Mihana pointed her blade at Eric.

"I don't give a fuck about people like you, I just want to live to see another day and if thats means for me to place my trust in you, then you better treat us all as equals! This all our lives where talking about so we should have a say it! Understand!" Mihana shouted at him. Eric stared at her as he looked all the other people in the room.

Helena walked over to Eric swatting him on the head.

"Shame on you, making a little girl cry you should be ashamed of what you are doing" Helena said pulling Mihana back glaring at the detective.

Rin glared down at Arnold. She kicked him backing away from him as Rose took over. Mihana wiped her eyes little as Helena smiled gently.

"This little sweetheart is right you fools, take those hand cuffs off immediately or your going to wish you were eaten by those things outside"Helena threatenee.

Eric reluctantly uncuffed the two who where watching the whole ordeal. Rin walked next to Mihana.

"are you okay?" She asked worried.

"I'm fine no injuries at least thanks" Mihana looked grateful at her before walking away from the group.

She slumped against the wall looking up at the ceiling.

"Rin, I don't know if I am okay actually, when that cop did that to me I seriously was going to kill him" She admitted.

"I know, you probably feel as if your humanity is slipping from your grasp" Rin said. Mihana looked at her.

"I know the feeling, which is why I attacked him for your own good" Rin looked back at her.

"I want to try and save that little bit if humantiy me and you both have in this choatic world" Rin hugged her.

Mihana felt the warmth of the hug she was given. The feeling of being safe secure. She felt a bit better about things. When Rin let go of her sitting next to her.

"what now?" Rin asked looking at the clothing store infront of them. Mihana shrugged a little grabbing her blade.

When the blonde from earlier walked out to greet them with a smile.

"Ah thanks for getting me and Romario uncuffed backed there" He smiled sheepishly rubbing the back of his head. Mihana blinked staring at him.

"who are you exactly?" Rin asked.

"I'm Dino Chiavarone this is my friend Romario" he introduced. Mihana stared at him for a bit before looking towards the clothing store.

"I'm Rin Flarebeat , This is Mihana Lier were both from the same middle school" Rin said getting up from the ground.

Mihana stood up from the ground a little later afterwards.

"Dino do you have any idea what they are planning? In there?" Mihana asked curious.

"Planned to call for help by Radio, a helicopter should be coming in a few hours" Dino answered smiling a bit.

"I see so they will be able to escape this hellish world thats good, I'm glad" Mihana smiled.

"Yeah, wait aren't you going to escape with them?" Dino asked as she shook her head.

"I have to stay here, I dont know why, but something is telling me that I have to stay and search for something " Mihana admitted. She sighed putting her head against the blade.

"I don't have any answers yet but, I know I gotta do this" she said closing her eyes. Dino stared at her before looking at Rin.

"I'm staying with her so I will most likely not go with them" Rin answered.

Dino went silent looking over the two girls.

"you know what I will do is stay till they are rescued" Mihana said breaking the silence. Dino looked at her a bit surprised.

"I just feel its the right thing to do" Mihana said smiling more.

"idiot , I guess if it will save some of our sanity, I'm in" Rin smiled a bit walking back into the store.

Dino watched Rin entered the store.

"Rin-chan is beautiful isn't she?"Mihana said noticing him staring. Dino flushed a little from her words.

"I-I don't know what your t-talking about, she too y-young" Dino stuttered. Mihana laughed at him.

"your so cute getting all flustered like that I just wanna tease you" She sang grinning widely. She poked him a little grinning at him.

"Its okay D-chan from the momment I saw you, I knew you were a good person, for some reasom when your around it makes me feel a little at ease like with Rin-chan almost as if your an older brother I never had"she said truthfully.

"you flatter me but what made you come to that conclusion?" He asked her.

"instinct, they seem to be getting stronger ever since Rin-chan gave me Ryuichi" Mihana said walking Into the store. Dino trailed behind her lost in thought almost tripping on air.

The air around the group was tense as they all stood side by side each other. Mihana eye'd them all as there silence became even more in toxicating.

"How are we going to hold out for those few hours when those things might have a chance to break through the glass" Angelina asked scared.

"they won't break through the glass" Tyson said shaking his head.

"how do you know?" Ruby glared at him.

"woah! Can't we all try to get along here" Dino said. Rin stared at him before looking at Mihana.

"With all this tense atmosphere around us , we probably won't last an hour" Mihana stated.

"what do you know? Your just a child" Tyson said glaring.

"I know enough to not take my fears out on other people" She shot back. Tyson went silent as Rin smirked.

"This is one of the reasons why I like you" She said to her. Mihana only blinked at her innocently. Eric sat up from the ground.

"were going to gather food everyone wait here" Eric said taking Arnorld.

"Very well do bring back enough for everyone, remeber we are all equals here" Helena said as Eric walked out with the two brothers.

There was more silence once they left the store. The tense atmosphere growing with every mintue.

"I saw one of them you know" The store clerk said.

"eat my beloved alive, the blood it was just to much" he said looking scared.

"Calm yourself, Jeff freaking out won't do us any good" Ruby said lightly. Jeff looked around the place even more frightened.

"where all going to die , its the end of the world for us" He said backing into the shelves. Mihana silently watched Jeff as he started to freak out even more. The shelf fell as he fell with it causing him to fall on the shelf.

"Idiot" Rin shook her head. Mihana got up walking over to Jeff.

"are you okay? You should be more careful" she said holding her hand out to her. Jeff nodded grabbing her hand. His hand where shaken as he tightly grasped. There were tears in his eyes.

"I'm sorry, its just we were married , I just can't belieave she's gone" he cried as he whole body shuttered. Mihana looked at him genle patting his back as she hugged him.

"I'm sorry for your loss, I dont understand that kind of pain but I know enough to know she was really dear to you" She smiled at him. She wipped his tears.

"If it helps , she would want you to live on smiling for her sake" Mihana said as she smiled.

Jeff sniffed.

"Your right, she is that type of person, she was beautiful you know" Jeff calmed down after that. Mihana helped him up after a few mintues.

"Thank you" Jeff ruffled her hair a little smiling. Helena and Rose both smiled at the scene. Rin looked around the area grinning a little. When she noticed something was missing.

"Where is Arnold and Tyson?" Rin asked. Dino looked around at the mention of there names. Romario looked around seeing no signs of the policemen.

"Ruby"Mihana walked up to her. Ruby turned to Mihana looking at her questionally. When she grabbed her then took her sword. She let her intincts take over as her sword came into contact with anothers fleash. Angelina screamed bloody murder as Tyson stared at her in shock.

Mihana pulled the blade out of him and sliced him in half. His blood spilling all over the place. She only stared at the body before her. When an arrow went passed her as Arnold backed off fearful.

"You killed him!" Angelina accused. Mihana stared at the dead body. There were no feelings no remorse. It was just the blood that was spilled all over the floor.

"Mihana" Rin called her name. She slowly looked at her.

"he was going to take Ruby hostage and possibly kill her, I reacted on my own but my actions can't be justified" She said staring at the body.

She looked at the others.

"I am only staying here till you are safely on the helicopter, I just wanted to make that clear" She said a bit emotionless.

"Get out of here monster! You freak!" Angelina grabbed a gun on the body pointing it towards Mihana.

"Monsters like you should die" She glared about to shoot her gun. Rin hugged Mihana. The trigger was pulled as it echoed through out the store.

Helena and Rose held panicked exspression. Mihana's heart beat quickened as she was brought back to reality.

"Rin? Are you okay?" She said feeling fearful. Rin let her go looking at herself seeing no injuries. When both looked towards. Angelina who was on the ground. She was crying on the floor with the gun farthest away from her.

Ruby was to terrified to move from her spot. Dino held a whip looking at the two with concern.

"Are two alright?" Dino asked as he walked towards them.

"I'm fine thank you" Mihana said eyeing the whip. Jeff walked over picking the gun up from the ground.

"let me keep a close eye on this" Jeff said looking at the broken woman on the ground. Helen and Rose blew a sigh of relief.

"Dino-san how like you to show off like that" Romario grinned bit before aiding the broken girl on the ground.

"I will kill you monster" Angelina glared at Mihana. Rin pulled her away from the hostile woman. Dino was infront of them protectively.

"I'm sorry but I can't let you do that" Dino said helping Romario restraining the woman who was in histerics. Helena and Rose made there way to Ruby shaking her lightly.

"are you okay?" Helena asked.

Ruby nodded watching as Arnold helped the men restrain the woman trying to calm her down.

* * *

**Cutix33Ryotsu: I have finally finished another chapter thats seem to be geting longer chapters...anyway till next time**


	5. Chapter 5

Rin looked in at the store to see that Angelina had been tranquilzed by Ruby. Her blue eyes then turned towards Mihana who was staring at her own reflection on the glass marbled floor.

"Rin am I really a monster?" She asked almost emtionless.

"No" Rin said firmly. Mihana's shoulders trembled as she hugged herself.

"but I killed him, Rin there could of been another way for me to handle the situation but I didn't consider them at all, I took his life" she looked at the wall wanting to cry even more.

"is that what scares you?" Rin asked looking at her. Mihana shook her head.

"No, The fact that I enjoyed it scares me" She ansewerd staring down at her reflection on the floor.

Rin went silent. When she took Mihana's hand.

"eh?" Mihana looked down at her hand to see Rin squeezing it tightly.

"I'm here, nothing bad will happen you won't loose your sanity, you will stay strong no matter what, Mihana because I will always be here for you" She hugged her tightly as tears fell from Mihana's hands.

'I gotta get stronger and hold on to the bit of humanity I have left' Mihana thought closing her eyes.

Rin sighed as Mihana fell asleep agaisnt her shoulder. Her breathing steady as she looked ahead of her.

'I know you can bare the weight of owning that sword and the fate of the world, the bloodlust and you can control the curse within that blade' Rin thought.

'I'm just sorry, it had to be you Mihana, that you had to bare the weight of the curse of that blade in my stead, Ryuichi has grown fond of you and not only that, you and that sword now hold an unshakeable bond, your fate has been sealed Mihana, I'm sorry' Rin felt her own tears fall as she wiped them away. She leaned against Mihana closing her eyes holding her hands tightly.

Dino sighed as he walked around the store. He opened the fridge to take out water bottles. When he walked out of the store. He was shocked to see that Mihana and Rin were both asleep. He found it cute that two where asleep together like that, it made him smiled.

He took out his phone taking a picture of the two girls.

'they grow on you don't they' he thought smiling at the both of them. When his eyes drifted to Rin. He blushed a little looking away from her.

"Dino-san , The Vongola Decimo has been trying to contact you for awhile now" Romario said as he looked at him.

"Reborn is also worried about you, we should escape the country while we still can" Romario said as Dino stared at the two girls sleeping.

"I can't Romario" Dino replied.

"What? Why?"He asked worried.

"I can't leave these two, you know , I means its werid since I know nothing about them but I just cant leave not with out them" Dino answered he looked at them fondly.

"I won't be able to sleep at night knowing that they are constantly in danger, I can't go with the others sorry" Dino looked away feeling guitly. Romario looked at the girls before he broke out into a small smile.

"alright" Romario said given to his wish. Dino put his fur coat on them to keep them warm. Then waited for them to awake.

Helena walked to them as she looked at the sleeping girls.

"The poor dears going through all this with out even knowing if there parents are alright" Helena looked at Dino.

"please take good care of them" She said heading back into the store. Dino nodded watching as Helena returned into the store.

One hour later.

Eric and the two brothers, Koji and Seiji finally returned with some supplies. Ruby told them what had happened. Helena and Rose both went through the food they gathered. Eric walked away with Arnold to talk to each other. Koji and Seiji both sat in silence going through the food with elder ladies.

Jeff was silent watching Dino, who was watching the two sleep girls.

'he's like a big brother watching over his siblings' Jeff thought eyes averted to Eric and Arnold walking away from the group. He moved to get closer to the two of them.

"Eric we should let it go , Those girls arn't normal, you didn't see how she struck Tyson down"Arnold said as his body shivered.

"The way she moved with her sword it was all natural with that killing aura, I'm telling you Eric if you try to kill them, you will die " Arnold warned.

"Heh, don't worry I won't die from a middle schooler" Eric smirked. Jeff said nothing walking back to the group. He eye'd Eric while Helena gave him some food to eat.

"Thank you" Jeff smiled at her.

"Hey uhm, can I take these to the people out there?" Jeff asked.

"sure thing" Rose smiled. Jeff took the portions of food when a hand touched his.

"hm?" He blinked to see Ruby.

"I uh..would like help you" Ruby said smiling at him.

"what about Angelina?" Jeff asked wary of her.

"don't worry she will be out for a few more hours everything will be fine let me help please, that girl saved my life and I need to repay her some how" Ruby said to him.

Jeff nodded his head as they walked out. Dino looked at the two who where approaching.

"here your portion of food its not much but it should be enough" Jeff said smiling a bit.

"Thanks Jeff" Dino grinned grabbing the food. Romario did the same , as he took it from Ruby.

Dino gently shook Rin to wake her. Rin's eyes slowly opened to come face to face with Dino's.

"What?" she rubbed her eyes as they slwoly adjusted.

"here your going to need this to build some strength" Dino said handing her some food.

Rin blinked looking at the food.

"oh, Thank you" Rin smiled at him. Dino's face burned bright red as he looked from her.

"uhm, I can't eat it Dino, my hands are tide" Rin laughed lightly as she blinked innocently. Dino gulped a little as he smiled at her.

"thats alright, I will just uh feed it to you if you'd like" Dino muttered opening the plastic coverage. It was only a ham sandwich. He moved it towards her mouth.

Rin bit into the sandwich without hestiation.

"This is really good" Rin smiled kindly at him.

"its not a whole lot buts it better then nothing right?" Dino cracked a smile as he felt guilty about something.

"Yes thank you for feeding me" Rin grinned at him. Dino flushed a million shades of red.

"I-I dont , you know that was um you said you had your hands tide" Dino flustered even more.

Rin chuckled.

"One hand was tide Dino but thank you for your kindness"Rin said to him.

"your welcome" Dino looked away from her, getting up from the ground. Then walked over to other store.

"You know she's a middle schooler right? And your what Twenty-Four?" Ruby said to him.

Dino cheeks heated up again as he coughed a little.

"I-I know that, you make it sound like I'm a pedoohile or something" Dino said looking away from her.

"You know , Dino there is nothing wrong with liking younger girls, besides when it comes to love age doesn't matter" Ruby walked backed towards Jeff.

"but still, she's to young" Dino sighed rubbing the back of his head feeling stressed.

Rin looked down at her hands. Then looked at the fur coat that was covering both her and Mihana. Her eye's drifted to Dino.

'heh, his coat smells like Vanilla and strawberries its kinda nice to smell something that isn't blood' Rin thought.

When there was a loud gunshot noise coming from within in the store. Romario looked alarmed along with Ruby and Jeff. Dino looked backed towards the store.

There was the sound of glass shattering to pieaces.

Rin tensed seeing as Mihana was still in a deep sleep.

'This sort of thing to happen right now, its no good restoring her full energy and recovering from all the things she's been threw, to waken her would disrupt her bonding with the blade as well break her mental state' Rin bit her lip. When Jeff tried to wake up Mihana up. Rin grabbed his hand.

"don't if you wake Mihana up now her mental state will break, she has to wake up on her own" Rin warned. Romario looked at her shocked along with Ruby.

"What? So what are we suppose to do? One of those fools in there broke the glass windows those Zombies or walkers or what ever the hell they are , are going to get through" Ruby said looking fustrated.

Rin picked Mihana up from the ground as she stood up from the ground.

"Ruby do you know to use a bow?" Rin asked. Ruby looked at her strangly but nodded her head.

"great take my bow, you can use my arrows to shoot at them, even if you don't kill them it will by us time, Jeff , you need to go in the store and help the others escape, can you do it?" Rin asked. Jeff looked at her.

He nodded his head.

"I can, don't worry just survive" he said to her. Rin smiled at him. Dino glared at Jeff slightly as he took his whip out. Romario took a gun out of his suite aiming to shoot at any non living humans.

Ruby watched Jeff go into the store before grabbing Rin's bow.

Rin kept the coat over Mihana to keep her warm. She took a deep breath before running through the mall at full speed. Ruby struggled to keep up with her. Dino and Romario were fallowing close behind.

"Do you have anything planned? What about the others?" Ruby asked as she ran next to her.

"They'll make it, and this just a precaution because even now , its hard to trust people and Mihana, I have to protect her" Rin said with determination.

"I've got to , even at the coast of my own life , but she wouldn't like me saying that no matter how much of it is true" Rin said as she kept on running pass a bunch of stores. Dino was silent as he looked into Rin's eyes narrowed a little when she stopped infront of a door.

Ruby fumbled with Rin's bow.

"I knew it, you aren't so normal after all"Ruby looked down at the ground. Rin looked at her.

"what do you mean?"Rin asked.

"your hiding something aren't you? This whole thing about protecting that girl in your arms, why is it so important? And back there what do you mean , if he woke her up , her mental state would break" Ruby asked her. Rin looked at Ruby with a sorrow exspression.

"your an adult with a normal life who grew up normally and lived as a normal ordinary human being" Rin explained.

"you will never understand the kind of burden of someone who carries the blade of Ryuichi or the one who selfishly forced her first friend to bare the weight of her families curse on there shoulders" Rins bangs covered her eyes as she opened the door.

Ruby went silent as she watched Rin enter the stair's. Romario looked at Dino who looked worried for Rin. They went all the way upstairs up to the roof. Where Rin set Mihana down waiting for the others.

Jeff took a few steps eyeing the gun pointed at him.

"Eric don't do this, your a detective right? You help and save people for a living" he spoke holding his hands up. Helena and Rose looked scared as Jeff stood infront of the two elder ladies. He lowered his hand.

"Sorry Jeff but this world is dead, infact it would be a waste to think we could go one living" Eric said to him.

"no infact the evil of this world is that little girl she should be killed shouldn't she? She killed a man with no remorse " he smirked.

"She did it with good reason you saw what he was going to do to Ruby , she protected her from being your lackeys play thing! " Jeff shouted glaring. The walkers making there way through the glass window.

"lies! She enjoyed killing that man I bet! And if you contuie to stand in my way you will d-" Eric was hit in the back of the head by Arnold. Jeff looked at him shocked.

"I didn't do this for you, I just want to live as much as you and the others" Arnold walked over to the passed out woman on the floor. He picked her up from the ground.

"I want us all to live, so please take us to safety" Arnold begged.

"I would of done it even with out your pleading , come on, I belieave they headed out on the rooftop" Jeff said as they went towards the roof.

* * *

**Cutix33Ryotsu :a little bit short then normals but uh till next time read and review **


	6. Chapter 6

The air on the rooftop was great. Rin stayed knelt down next to Mihana who was hugging her sword in her arms. When the doors suddenly opened it made her jump. There in the door way was Jeff, along with Helena and Rose. Arnold who was carrying Angelina. Koji and Seiji came up behind them.

Ruby ran over to Jeff.

"are you alright?" She asked him feeling worried.

"I'm fine Ruby thanks for being so worried about me" Jeff flashed her a smile. Rin got up from the ground.

"what happened to Eric?" She asked out of curiosity.

"We left him behind, he would of killed us if we stayed there" Arnold voiced.

"tch, I am just shocked where still alive"Koji mutteted looking away from them. Seiji was silent looking in the direction of where the last two males where. Dino was silent as he sat down with Romario sitting beside him.

"Where more then just lucky to make it through this hell hole" Seiji's royal blue eyes blurred from the glare of the sun.

"well we best be baracading the doors don't want those things getting to us now" Helena said as they all nodded. Arnold put Angelina down on the ground before he helped baracading the door with anything they could find. That wasn't much given it was a rooftop with litttle to no materials laying around the place.

Rin went back to sitting down by Mihana. She looked at her sadly before smiling a bit. When Ruby walked over to her.

"here's your bow" Ruby gave Rin her bow.

"Thank you" Rin smiled gently before looking down at Mihana.

"you know for a middle schooler, you sure are mature" Ruby said smiling to her.

"Thanks, I get that a lot from other people, perhaps its just I never really got the chance to act like a kid even before all of this" Rin answered truthfully.

"I see must of been rough" Ruby sat down next to her.

"Not really, I was use to how my life was , it didn't bother me though there were some momments in my late childhood where I met someone who showed me how fun life can be" Rin said in thought.

"really? Whose the lucky guy?" Ruby asked.

"well he was my dads friend son Yamamoto Takeshi, we got along great but I never really got close enough to call him a friend" Rin answered.

"I see" Ruby glanced at Dino who was slowly approaching them. She smiled lightly before getting up from her spot.

"I'm going to go help the others nice talking to you, your really sweet" Ruby left her alone. Rin smiled a little leaning back into the cement wall, there was fence all around the roof for reason's unkown to them.

"Hey, uh how are you holding up?" Dino asked awkwardly staring at the fence. He rubbed the back of his head.

"I'm fine Dino" Rin replied looking at him. She blinked staring him as he sat next to her.

"I uh, was wondering about what you were talking about, with your family being cursed and all" Dino asked. He eye'd her. Rin momentarily tensed up but then relaxed her shoulders.

"I suppose I could tell you, my Family has been carrying that sword threw every generation of my family" Rin explained.

"it was passed down to me from my father, but I was never able to use the sword and well I love archery and never took up sword arts" Rin pushed Mihana's hair back.

"I was still the swordsmaster till I passed it on , as for the curse well, it was made because of the countless blood shed that has been caused by the blade, a guardian by the name Ryuichi watches over the sword, thus choose's who is worthy of wielding the blade" Rin explained.

"wow, there is so much about that sword" Dino commented.

"Yeah, but it gets difficult because the sword and guardian both have different wills if one does not accept the others choice thats when it becomes a curse, right now Ryuichi is unsure of its new mastr but the blade is content with its new master and because of that , it is causing some very dangerious side effects like blood lust, upon other things that isnt good" Rin's stunning blue eyes looked at Dino's brown ones.

"Will Mihana be okay?" Dino asked. Rin nodded her head.

"She will be fine as long as her bond with the blade grows stronger the more Ryuichi will come to accept her" Rin smiled a little.

"theres more about this blade isn't there, that your not telling me" Dino said keeping his gaze with hers.

"Mmm, your right but you can't expect me to tell you everything at once Dino, We only just met " Rin got up from the ground stretching her arms.

Dino sighed a little but smiled.

"you better tell me more about your blade another time, I want to learn more about it and about you" Dino said grinning.

"huh?" Rin looked at him shocked for a second. When her cheeks flared up.

"Okay" She answered grabbing her long purple hair and putting her hands through them with a flush. Dino stared at her flustered self before his own cheek went red.

"uh.." Dino looked away. When there was movement from where Mihana was laying. She got up rubbing her eyes.

"eh?" She yawned as the sun shined down at her. Rin was instantly at her side.

"are you okay? Did you get enough rest?" Rin asked worried.

Mihana blinked looking around the area.

"Yeah , I did, wait Rin what happened while I was asleep? Why are we on a roof?" She asked rubbing her eyes when she noticed the coat.

"Oh Dino here's your coat thank you" Mihana grinned at him. Dino smiled taken his coat. Rin then proceeded to tell her what happened while she was asleep.

"The helicopter should be here soon right?" Mihana asked looking at Rin.

"Maybe, do you want to talk?" Rin asked.

"about?" Mihana tilted her head.

"Your sword I gave you" Rin answered looking at her.

"Thats okay, I don't want to think about anything else, I just want to focus on surviving" she looked up at the sky wondering what to do.

"we could always go to the safety of another country" Rin suggested. Mihana shook her head.

"I can't , there is something I need to do and also find out the owner of this knife" She said pulling out the knife.

Dino looked over at the knife.

"That knife belongs to one of the Varia members" Dino said surprised.

"Varia?"Mihana blinked at Dino. Who looked away from her.

"A group of people , come to think of it, I wonder how there dealing with this whole situation" Dino looked mused.

"I remeber the note that was attached to this, he called himself a prince and told me to hold on to his lucky charm and told me to be grateful for him getting me outta of trouble really such arrogance" She said half amused.

"That sounds like Belphegor" Dino said scratching the back of his head.

"he's always been like that" Dino scratched his head.

"Belphegor?" Mihana muttered in thought.

" Bel for short wait I shouldn't be telling you this " Dino panicked. Rin raised her eyebrow getting up she walked over to him. Then put her arms around him.

"why don't you tell us some more Dino? I'm sure Mihana wants to know more about this Varia" Rin hummed as Dino shoulder tensed. Mihana blinked at her.

"How did you know?" Mihana stared at her shocked.

"intuition" Rin replied. Then looked at Dino. Her hands roamed to his stomach as she walked infront of him.

"Dino, Tell me about the Varia" Rin looked at him pleading before pushing him down on the ground. Dino looked at Rin a bit shocked.

"Rin what are you doing?" Dino asked when she crawled to him. Her fingers went along side his stomach to up his shirt on to his lips.

"I think you know" She purred in his ear. Dino flushed as she blew air on his ear.

"erm, uh I-I can't , its for your own good" He stuttered. Rin hummed nibbling his ear. Then bit on to his neck.

"my own good? Don't treat me like a child Dino, I can take care of myself and I am fully capable of making my own choices no matter what age I may be" Rin said. She put her arms around his neck.

"I probably did a lot more damage , then necessary, I'm sorry "Rin smiled. Dino looked away from her.

"Its fine, I don't mind if its you" He said as her head rested on his chest. That made Dino look back at her.

"Dino your heart is beating rapidly " Rin said softly listening to the pumping of his heart.

"r-really?" He stuttered.

"yeah its really nice, its been a long time since I've felt such warmth and listened to anothers heart, I use to listen to my fathers heart all the time" Rin told him. Dino listened slowly wrapping his arms around her.

"Can we stay like this? Even if its just for a little while" Rin asked.

"s-sure anything for you Rin" Dino said as she closed her eyes enjoying the sound his heart gave her.

'only you could do this to me Rin' he thought looking up at the sky. He wished this momment would last forever.

Mihana stared at Rin and Dino from where she sat down. Her grip on the blade tightening as she smiled at them.

'if only I had some one to hold on to like that' she thought to herself. Then shook her head.

'this isn't the time , remember survival is the main goal and finding out what happened to this entire country' she thought looking away from Rin and Dino.

Mihana looked over to the rest of the group. Helena was talking to Rose. Koji and Seiji kept watch on the door. Arnold kept a close eye on Angelina. Ruby well she was staring up at the sky. Romario who was always with Dino. He looked at Dino smiling slightly.

"The first time he's ever been happy" Romario said to her. Mihana looked over at Dino and Mihana who was laying down on the ground. Rin looked content while Dino was blushing mess holding, Rin in his arms.

'A special attachment ' She thought while her eyes went to her blade. A blade given to her by her first friend.

"your changing me aren't you?" She questioned outside. Romario looked over to her when she turned around. Her sense's seem to have tell her that something bad was going to happen.

"Koji , Seiji get away from the door!" Mihana shouted. Koji and Seiji both looked at Mihana surprised. When the door blew open sending the two brother's flying. The rest of the group looked towards the door to see Eric smirking at them.

"Heh, to think you left me for dead, I shoud of just killed you when I had a chance" Eric said pointing his gun at her. Mihana looked at the gun pointed to him.

"Don't this" She said looking away from him.

"Why not? Your just a cold blood murder" Eric glared at her.

Mihana said nothing as memmories of her killing Tyson crossed her mind. She held out her arm with her blade.

"I've only had this blade for a day and its changing me slowly like this cruel world with fleash eating dead people, you could be right , I could be a monster" She said to him.

"A cold blood murdered but you know at least I have my sanity and someone to hold on to unlike you , your no better then I am Eric and don't deny it, I don't want anymore deaths" Mihana looked at him squarely in the eye.

"make a choice life or death" Mihana asked.

"tch, what are you going to do kill me?" He asked smirking at her.

"Not me, They are" She pointed as turned to see those walkers going towards him. Erics eyes widen as they came closer he shot at them. The others ran behind Mihana. Koji and Seiji limped away to safety holding there wounds.

"Why are they still standing?" Eric freaked out shooting at them. Mihana stayed silent watching them close in on Eric.

"tch, I rather die" Eric said throwing the gun away waiting for them to eat him.

"This world is cruel, you know for a middle school girl you have a bright future ahead of you" He looked at her.

"you see the good in everyone and was raised well by your father and mother" Eric smiled at her. He threw the gun away stepping up on the roof.

"huh? My father? My mother? Wait who are you? " Mihana looked him over. When her eyes widen.

"Eric Wilders!? You work with my father" Mihana stared shocked.

"heh, I'm sorry for saying such horrible things and your right I am no better" Eric turned to look down at the ground.

"I'm sorry, Mihana, you were always such a sweet strong girl" he had tears in his eyes.

"I'm sorry , That you out of everyone in this entire country has to bear the burden of your fathers mistakes the countless loss of people, good bye Mihana" he stepped off the building.

Mihana ran towards him cutting down the walkers as she ran to the edge.

"Eric!" She yelled down but it was to late. He was already dead to the world.

"Mihana! There coming!" Rin shouted. Mihana turned around with her blade drawn.

"Rin, we fight till the helicopter gets here" She said glaring at the dead walkers.

"Well then lets do this" Rin said taking her bow.

The helicopter arrived two hours later. Rose and the others all left except for Mihana, Rin , Dino and Romario. Mihana wiped the blood off her blade in silence.

'What did he mean by all that? My father what did he do?' She wondered putting her blade back into her sheath. Rin walked over to her.

"are you okay?" Rin asked her.

"I'm fine just confused" Mihana answered.

"Dino told me that he will bring us to somebody that can help" Rin smiled at her.

"Well there are more then just one person" she said corrected herself. Mihana nodded her head.

"Alright, lets go"she said getting up from the ground. They left the mall shortly afterwards in hopes of finding some information that would be of help to them.

* * *

**Cutix33Ryotsu: another chapter done yay! Okay now on to next i promise it will get better so please Review! **


End file.
